


【宇龙】再度5

by ruxing099



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV)
Genre: M/M, 宇龙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruxing099/pseuds/ruxing099
Relationships: 宇龙 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	【宇龙】再度5

他们在电梯中面面相觑，像是毫无芥蒂，但彼此冷凝的表情将空气都封住了。朱一龙打开指纹锁，进门摘了帽子还没把翘起的发丝按下去，就被跟着进来的白宇按在了墙上。  
朱一龙没防备，肩膀撞的有些疼，“小白你干什么呢？”白宇看着朱一龙吃痛的样子有些心疼，但先到之前的种种力道反倒更重了些：“我倒想问问你要干什么？”朱一龙感受到抵在脖子下的手臂加重的力道，他也生气了，用了把力挣脱。一瞬打在了白宇胳膊上，有点疼。  
朱一龙看着三步外的白宇，“白宇，我不能跟你做朋友了。”终于说出来了，朱一龙知道白宇马上就会离开了，这次是彻底的。  
白宇好看的眉峰皱了起来，眼神由愠怒变得慌乱无措，他一只手捏上朱一龙的肩，“为什么？”他真的不明白。朱一龙感到白宇把自己捏的生疼，“我要忙自己的事。”白宇危险的眯了眯眼：“这不是理由，你说实话。”“我觉得你不够好。”朱一龙直视着白宇的眼睛，“你太任性了，白宇，还跟个冲动的青春期小伙一样找上门来，没看我之前都不怎么搭理你了吗？”朱一龙打掉了白宇的手，转身往洗手间走又被白宇拉住了手腕，“我不答应。”他听见白宇气鼓鼓的声音，真是可爱的不行，朱一龙用力忽视发软的心转过身：“那怎么办，想打架吗？”  
白宇后知后觉才发现自己喜欢上朱一龙，什么都没说就直接连朋友都做不成，他真想跟朱一龙打一架，直到对方服输收回刚才的话。他可以改掉朱一龙觉得不好的地方，只要别和他断绝关系。他捏起拳头朝朱一龙挥过去，砸在他身后的墙上。安静的房间里这声音很响，朱一龙也顾不得还在僵持的状态，抓起白宇的手，果然几根手指都红红的，明天或许就青了。“多大的人了还拿自己撒气。”说完后觉得这话实在不符合现在的气氛，“你快走吧，我跟你没什么说的。”白宇看着朱一龙扭头不看自己，还有刚才没掩饰住的关心，他不相信朱一龙说的话。虽然最近对方态度很冷，但连个确切的缘由都没有。白宇非但没有走，反倒向朱一龙走过去，他想赌一把。朱一龙退无可退，只得任白宇将他圈在咫尺之间。  
“你向她表白了吗？”白宇想到之前朱一龙说遇见了爱的人，如果他的答案是肯定的，那他会走，连带着还未发芽的感情走出朱一龙的世界。朱一龙反应了一瞬，“没有。”像是争取什么似的：“很失败吧，你笑完了赶紧离开这儿，别在纠缠我了。”朱一龙看着白宇带着得意的笑容心绪低落。“龙哥，你真是不会处理感情。”白宇一字一句的评价。朱一龙没说话但神色间分明是不认同。“那要是我说我喜欢上你了，你会怎么处理？”白宇期待的看着朱一龙的反应。朱一龙足足愣了半分钟，内心如大风过境，卷起无数幻梦。他拼命想捉住却最终是空无一物。“你开什么玩笑？”朱一龙双颊染上了薄红要推开他走，被白宇抓住手腕按回到墙上。朱一龙看着白宇刚才在墙上撞的通红的指节没忍心使力，白宇此时又走近了一步，“我是认真的，龙哥。”白宇看着朱一龙瞳孔中倒映的自己，和拍镇魂时无数场对手戏时一般。真想一直停驻在你的眼眸里，但我发现的太迟了，你怎么喜欢上别人了呢？想至此白宇心有不甘：“总之龙哥，我发觉我是爱着你的，不是朋友不是兄弟，是想朝朝暮暮共度余生那种。”白宇看着朱一龙怔愣的样子抬手搭上了他的肩，“最近你对我忽冷忽热的，想到是因为你对别人上了心我就又生气又难过，能不能给我一个机会呢，哥哥？”最后像是呢喃了，白宇的话语和气息让朱一龙不由轻颤一下，裸露的皮肤也开始慢慢变粉。  
白宇记得他从认识朱一龙开始就爱逗他，看一个不食人间烟火的人露出种种生动的反应格外有趣。朱一龙常常脸红耳朵红，他之前没想太多，此时忽然开启了闸门惊喜交加，他对自己也是有好感的吗？为了确认这一点，白宇倾身吻上了那紧抿的薄唇，他没有合上眼睛，直直看进那汪桃花深潭中去。朱一龙眨动了两下眼睛，长长的睫毛弄的白宇有点痒。白宇此时的心跳很快，他不知道他是否赌对了，他放松了对朱一龙的桎梏，如果被推开了，也没什么好后悔的了。他轻轻啄了一下，像是彷徨的探寻，直到看见对方合上了暗起波澜的眼，他欣喜的快要爆炸。  
朱一龙被白宇轻柔的吻着，比他无数的梦里出现过的还令人沉醉，他忘记了刚才发生的一切，忘记了之前自己想要怎么做，他只感到他被拉回了那个美好的盛夏，得到了他最想要的结局。白宇舔了一下他的唇，水润的温暖，他情不自禁伸出舌尖和对方的碰在了一起，二人均是一颤。白宇在此时抽离，看着朱一龙睁开眼流露着疑惑。“我刚才一点劲儿都没用，给了你推开的机会，龙哥。”朱一龙听到白宇说话才清醒过来，糟了，自己都干了什么事。白宇看朱一龙焦躁的咬了下唇，像是不甘又像是回味。他唇上还带着晶莹，引人沦陷，白宇再次吻住那诱人的唇瓣，长驱直入让朱一龙迷失在昏乱的节奏里。像是被卷入一场狂风暴雨，累积多时的情感一经触发具有撼天动地的力量。  
他们拥抱在一起吻的难舍难分，较劲似的。下体有意无意蹭在一起，彼此都能感受到变得热烫的温度。白宇忽然抽离在朱一龙红透的耳垂上咬了一口，惹来一声轻哼，在安静的空间里极具暗示。转而急躁的吻上朱一龙白皙的脖颈，那人受不了似的将头偏转到一旁，又像是极其希望他这么做，露出更大的施展空间。白宇舔吻吸啄着，含住他喉结时朱一龙急促的喘息，抬手插进白宇还保持精致造型的发。“嗯…小白，别弄这儿了，还要拍戏…”朱一龙从情欲的漩涡中挣扎着说出这句话。白宇闻言抬起了头盯着他，“我重要还是拍戏重要？”顺势在他后腰捏了一把，朱一龙难耐的闭了闭眼：“小白，你混蛋。”白宇听了他的话也不生气，“我混蛋了你才开心啊，哥哥…”后两个字白宇是用气声叫的，他知道朱一龙喜欢听他这样称呼。  
还能怎么办呢？朱一龙想，他的身心一早都被白宇所蛊惑，他无法抗拒有关白宇的一切，更何况他刚说也喜欢他。朱一龙松开白宇的裤扣，拽出了他搭配合体的衬衫，摸到了他温热的肌肤，没有一丝赘肉的腰线格外适合爱抚，他的双手在上边流连不去。白宇被他摸的欲火又上涨了几分，性器在笔挺的西装裤里绷的有些疼，他索性两下蹬掉了裤子，引着朱一龙的手隔着内裤安抚他。“这里胀的受不了了哥哥。”还不忘说骚话的白宇令朱一龙感到可恨，手从内裤边缘探进去快速撸动着那硬热的物体。因弹吉他起了薄茧的圆润指头蹭过敏感的顶端时，点点清液从小孔冒出来，令朱一龙更加躁动难耐。  
是你的话，怎么都可以吧，朱一龙想着已经蹲下身，湿软的唇瓣含住那吐水的头部，舌头顺势舔了一下。小白的味道真好，朱一龙昏热的想着小心翼翼的加深了含着的深度。白宇有些不可置信的看着朱一龙的动作，冷不丁想起朱一龙还有爱的人呢，对自己的些许好感都能让他这样做吗？  
白宇打翻了醋坛子般用力将朱一龙拉起来，看着他还沉浸情欲的波光流转的眼眸：“再继续就不能后悔了哥哥。”他不希望因为自己让朱一龙做了他之后会后悔的事。朱一龙闻言用手勾起自己的毛衣脱下，又把T恤用同样的手法脱下来，手搭上裤子时看着白宇：“对你，我不后悔。”白宇没有给他自己脱裤子的机会，在朱一龙话说完时就上去一下把剩下的遮蔽除了个一干二净。  
一手揉按着朱一龙形状挺翘的臀肉，一手摸上他颇有分量的硬热柱体。朱一龙揽上了白宇的肩：“嗯…小白，你真是…”白宇听着他在耳边的喘息：“哥哥，说实话…有没有想着我自己做过？”朱一龙想起无数他做过的不能说的梦，也想起在难耐的夜晚想着白宇得到的片刻虚妄快感。他的脸更红了，摸着白宇精瘦的小腹：“你…别问了”一边随着白宇手上的节奏不可抑制的挺动着腰，比他自己的舒服太多了。  
白宇推着他进了浴室，莲蓬头洒下来温热的水，他们停歇不下来的亲吻爱抚为这次洗澡增添了不少难度。好不容易把身上冲洗完，白宇顺着水流下滑过朱一龙的腰，手指滑进了缝隙揉按上了从未被他人触碰过的穴口。朱一龙不知是敏感还是紧张，那处紧缩着让白宇想伸进去一点都困难。他太喜欢白宇了，对于他放肆的触碰兴奋的无法言喻，身体自然紧绷起来。“哥哥放松，我想和哥哥在一起呢。”说完深情的吻上他，水流也冲不去满溢的甜蜜，沉醉中渐渐放松的穴口让白宇一根手指顺利的进出。带进去的少许温热水流充当了润滑，白宇在开拓着那片他从未踏足过的领地。直到他手指微弯时感到忽然绞紧的内壁，还有朱一龙难以抑制的出口呻吟，都让他领略到别样的煽惑性感。他加了根手指进出，故意顶到上次的地方去，直激的朱一龙软了下腰，白宇急忙将他揽紧：“哥哥这里感觉好棒，好想进去艹你。”  
朱一龙身下早已硬的不行，被白宇搅弄的后穴一片酥麻，更因碰到了敏感点而升起一种奇妙的渴求。他看了看白宇身下的勃发器物，缓缓转过身撑在墙上，眼光风情流转对着白宇翘起了臀：“小白，进来…嗯…我好想你”白宇怕伤着朱一龙本来没打算在浴室做的，但面对朱一龙的邀请他毫无等待的余地，对着粉红的穴口挺了下腰进去了大半。二人都急速喘息了一下，朱一龙扣在墙上的手下意识抓握成拳，白宇俯身亲吻他发尾下的皮肤，沉着腰将自己完全送了进去。被湿热紧致细密包裹的感觉好的不行，白宇全然退出又再次挺了进去，发出满足的喟叹。朱一龙转头看着白宇红润微张的唇，急切的想要一个亲吻，白宇看穿了他的意图，俯身给了他一记深吻。身下快速抽动了几下，朱一龙激喘连连。  
白宇握上他挺立的性器，和着抽插的节奏带给他前后夹击的性爱体验。肉体撞击的声音中因水流的掺入变得有些黏腻，更能激起人原始的放纵欲望。白宇进入的越来越快越来越深，两手时而卡着朱一龙的腰，时而玩弄着他饱满的臀，朱一龙受不了似的说：“慢点…嗯…”白宇想到之前朱一龙毫无道理的冷落和躲闪，不听他的反而加快了节奏，撒气般拍打着那两瓣白嫩的臀肉，直到上边留下红红的指印，更显情色。相应的，那销魂的甬道也越发紧致，夹的白宇快要攀上高峰。  
朱一龙被他激烈的撞击和拍打弄的呻吟不止，承受不住快感的眼泪落下，眼角都染上了粉红。“啊……小白…不要打…我受不了了”“爽的受不了了？哥哥真是淫荡。”朱一龙被白宇的话臊的不行，“胡说，我不…啊…”“还否认，明明骚的不行。”白宇看着朱一龙低头闭上眼，生他气了一样，俯身舔了下那人的耳廓：“但我好喜欢。”朱一龙被他又一句喜欢刺激的直接射了出来，黏腻的白浊液体喷到了白宇手中和浴室的墙壁瓷砖上。迅速收紧的甬道和穴口让白宇快速抽插几个来回后也释放了出来，浴室里急促的喘息交叠在一起，独属于他们的交响曲。  
朱一龙的手指在一片温顺的发丝间穿行，时不时发尖戳着掌心，连带起心里的痒意。他不可自控的夹了夹双腿，让自己在被湿润柔软包裹的双唇间进的更深，身上的人忍不住哼了两声，眼神却是一刻不放的注视着朱一龙的反应。才从浴室里出来，还没走到床边就又吻在一起，交叠着倒在床上后，白宇就一路索取着最后缴获了他的要害。朱一龙刚经过一番激情的身体还未褪去潮红，又被新一轮的热望夺取了神思。胯下在白宇的舔弄下又开始硬立，白宇此时只用舌头从顶端滑到根部，又重重的在囊袋上吮吸了一口，朱一龙瞬间拉紧了他的发。来自爱人的生涩的抚弄更让他情动。“不是只有你才会哦，哥哥。”朱一龙难为情似的用手臂遮了自己的双眼，不想暴露的更多。  
白宇看着柔和灯光下朱一龙修长的双腿，被自己弄的情动时会微微颤抖，却仍不知死活的想夹着他不让走。他撤身分开并抬高他的腿，将自己勃发的东西干脆的探进湿润的极乐之地。然后极具节奏的挺动，每一下都又深又重，朱一龙呻吟的同时也顾不得遮挡了，于是充满着迷恋与渴求的微红眼眸与白宇疯狂而沉沦的撞在一起。“小白…白宇…”  
“我在呢哥哥。”和朱一龙梦里的海边一样，流沙虽然随风远去他还在，只要他还在。朱一龙伸手攀住他，在翻涌的爱意中用力的吻住他，生怕他走一样。白宇在这个吻中温柔的无微不至，身下却是毫不留情，直至攀上顶峰时仍紧密相拥。世界都仿佛无存，唯独能听见你的呼吸。  
朱一龙是被翻身时牵连的酸痛感弄醒的，睁了下眼睛看见是在自己的卧室里又混混沌沌要睡过去。昨晚的记忆再度涌入脑海，他急速睁开眼睛没看到白宇的身影，恼恨的锤了下枕头。自己下了多大决心才克制住想要无限接近的心，可主人公并不领情，反倒将事情搅的一团糟。朱一龙感到生气烦闷，其间又夹杂着命运安排而来的意外之喜。白宇就在这时走进来，闯入朱一龙的视线，和他们相遇时一样带着自然而然。白宇走近看到朱一龙仍困倦的样子不可抑制的有几分窘迫，抓了抓自己蓬松的头发：“龙哥，午饭我都做好了，你起来吃吧。”  
看着朱一龙起床时难受的皱眉又嘟嘴，被可爱化了的同时忙过去扶着他的手臂。朱一龙不动声色的任他扶着起床，猛然想到什么似的摸向自己的脖子，“放心，没留印子。”白宇体贴人意的说道。朱一龙耳朵发热的起身去洗漱了，白宇心中哀叹：糟了，哥哥好像更生气了，都不跟我说话了……之后吃饭时白宇小心翼翼的看着朱一龙，朱一龙专心致志低头舀着碗里的粥，纤长颤动的眼睫下若有所思。  
白宇不可否认朱一龙是走进他心里为数不多的好友之一，在最近朱一龙毫无道理的疏远下，他快要被焦灼的不安和翻涌的思念淹没了。他不想让过去的只能沦为回忆，他看着他们的合照心里升起一个念头，未来要是可以和他一起度过该多好？那一刻，他的心跳快的呼吸都急促了，他才明白，原来怦然心动一直都潜藏在友谊的框架下，现在是他最后的机会了吧？白宇想到朱一龙说爱上了别人他就心酸郁结，于是深呼吸了一下：“龙哥，从今天起让我追你吧？”朱一龙听完差点咬伤自己的舌头，抬眼正欲指责他却被白宇眼中一片真诚的爱意锁住了，“白宇，你能不能别那么幼稚了。”朱一龙小声的回答白宇听的开心极了，“我就要这么幼稚，我不准别人抢走你。”白宇想起之前朱一龙的话就如鲠在喉，“哥哥多看看我好不好，我绝对比她可爱，比她温柔，我…我一定比她善解人意。。”朱一龙看着白宇犯傻终于嘴角弯弯的微笑起来：“我不这么觉得。”  
白宇颇受打击的耷拉起脑袋，看着朱一龙得意的样子。“哥哥，你以前都说我最好的。”白宇万分后悔为什么没能早点看清自己，平白错过最好的时机。朱一龙内心一边暗喜一边又彷徨，但他看着白宇此时投过来的温柔又带着点委屈的眼神，“好吧。”他期盼了太久了。


End file.
